Love and Pain
by Sweet Faithy
Summary: FEMSLASH - Une Emily/JJ en univers alternatif
1. Chapter 1

**Auteurs **: SF/Jem

**Fandom** : Criminal Minds

**Couple** : JJ/Emily

**Note** : Univers Alternatif plus ou moins en saison 5.

La routine faisait également partie du quotidien des agents du BAU. Rapports à taper, dossiers à clôturer, déroulement des enquêtes et petite réunion entre collègues rythmaient parfois les journées des subordonnés du superviseur Aaron Hotchner. Mais quand tout était fait et que ces journées touchaient à leur fin, les agents savaient se détendre et prendre du bon temps.

JJ entra dans le bar qui faisait l'angle de la rue où se trouvait le siège du FBI. Comme chaque soir, il y régnait une ambiance chaleureuse propice à la détente. Pénélope Garcia était assise face à Derek Morgan. Plus loin, Reid discutait avec deux jeunes gens que JJ avait déjà aperçus certains soirs. Hotchner et Rossi buvaient une bière au bar mais où était Emily ? L'agent Prentiss lui avait dit qu'elle l'attendrait avant de rentrer chez elle à Washington.

JJ s'arrêta à la table de Pénélope, son sac à main sur l'épaule et leur demanda.

— Vous avez vu Emily ?

— Elle était là il y a quelques minutes, répondit Derek.

Et JJ voyait sa veste posée sur le dossier d'une chaise. Elle lança un coup d'œil dans la salle. Emily n'était ni au jeu de fléchettes, ni au billard et ne pouvait être qu'à un seul endroit. JJ se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers les toilettes du bar et y entra avant de voir l'agent Prentiss se laver les mains au lavabo. A sa droite se tenait une jeune femme qui prenait le temps de se recoiffer. JJ avança près d'Emily et croisa son regard noisette à travers le reflet du miroir.

— Salut…

Emily se rinça les mains, les yeux sur l'agent Jareau derrière elle. Elle la détailla un instant avant de reposer son regard sur les robinets qu'elle ferma. Elle se tourna vers JJ.

— Salut JJ.

JJ était mal à l'aise, à la fois agacée et troublée. Et cette fille ne pouvait-elle pas se dépêcher de se maquiller pour qu'elle puisse discuter avec Emily ? JJ n'était plus certaine de pouvoir traduire ce seul « salut » de la part d'Emily. Un « salut » détaché et impersonnel alors que le sien s'était voulu amical. Elle frotta nerveusement ses mains sur le tissu de son pantalon tailleur et suivit l'inconnue des yeux qui se décida enfin à sortir. Emily s'apprêta à la suivre mais JJ la retint par le bras :

— Il faut qu'on parle.

Emily s'était arrêtée suite à la légère emprise de la blonde. Au silence qui était retombé entre elles, Emily avait supposé qu'il n'était ni l'endroit, ni le moment d'engager une longue discussion avec JJ. De toute évidence, elle avait eu tort. Elle la vit la contourner, fermer la porte à clef et lui faire à nouveau face, la sonder de ses prunelles bleues avant de venir l'embrasser dans un baiser pressé, appuyé et un doux soupir :

— J'ai envie de toi…

Emily se sentit fondre sur les lèvres conquérantes de l'agent Jareau. A chacun de ses contacts, son corps réagissait autant que son cœur qui venait taper dans ses tempes. JJ avait le don d'affoler son être, d'amplifier son désir permanent pour elle. Elle se laissa emporter par la douceur des lèvres de JJ, mais avant que ses mains ne se posent sur elle, elle se recula et rompit le baiser, essoufflée.

Elle fit un pas en arrière, comme s'il était plus prudent d'imposer une distance de sécurité entre elle et JJ. Leur proximité devenait dangereuse.

— Non, fit-elle.

Un court silence suivit cette brève réponse, juste assez long pour qu'Emily reprenne ses esprits embrasés par le seul baiser de JJ.

— Non, répéta-t-elle en détournant les yeux. D'abord, on est dans les toilettes et ensuite, je ne peux plus faire ça.

JJ ne pouvait et ne voulait pas entendre ces mots qu'elle avait déjà entendus. Son corps réclamait Emily et qu'importaient les discussions qu'elles avaient eues ces derniers jours. Elle pressa son corps à celui de l'agent Prentiss, son front contre le sien et sa main glissa jusqu'à sa nuque où ses doigts se fermèrent.

— Je sais que tu en as envie… Autant que moi Em'…

JJ ponctua sa remarque par un autre baiser alors que sa main cherchait déjà le contact du corps de l'agent Prentiss qu'elle trouva sous son chemisier.

Emily faiblissait sous le toucher de l'agent Jareau. Les doigts de la blonde laissaient une empreinte enflammée sur sa peau déjà sensible. Les mots de JJ, ses soupirs, ses lèvres la rendaient déraisonnée, lui faisait perdre le cours de ses réflexions. JJ était machiavélique avec elle parce qu'elle savait où l'atteindre pour la faire plier. Elle prolongea le baiser, laissa ses émotions s'exprimer sur ses lèvres qu'elle entrouvrit pour caresser la langue chaude de la blonde. Elle frissonna, saisie par cette montée fiévreuse d'envie. Une envie qui lui vrillait les entrailles depuis des semaines, des mois. Ses mains se posèrent sur les hanches de JJ et ses bras l'enveloppèrent. Emily était faible, misérable et démunie face aux attaques sensuelles de la blonde. Elle la poussa contre le mur, mais entendit cogner contre la porte des toilettes.

Le souffle court, anarchique, JJ rompit le baiser et regarda Emily :

— Je te rejoins chez toi.

Les coups qui venaient de résonner avaient sorti Emily de son moment de faiblesse. Son regard plongé dans celui azur de JJ, elle réalisait son manque de volonté et recula. JJ semblait partout sur elle, en elle.

— Non, arrête.

Emily devait trouver la force de lutter, de garder ses distances.

— Pas ce soir.

Ses mots allaient en contradiction totale avec les exigences de son corps. Après tout, elle était la plus âgée des deux et se le répétait pour trouver la volonté de quitter cet endroit.

— Je dois rentrer, conclut-elle.

JJ ne put retenir Emily dès l'instant où elle déverrouilla la porte et qu'elle quitta les toilettes sous le regard inquisiteur des deux femmes qui entraient. JJ se retrouva seule. Seule avec sa frustration et ses angoisses qui revenaient. Emily n'avait pas faibli. Pour la première fois en huit mois, elle s'était refusée à elle et JJ en était déboussolée. Elle quitta la pièce à son tour, traversa le bar en direction de la sortie sans même lancer un regard à Emily ou à ses autres collègues.

Trois jours passèrent. Tant bien que mal, JJ s'efforça d'ignorer Emily. Trois jours où elles quittèrent Quantico pour Boston afin d'aider la police locale à stopper un pyromane. Trois jours où JJ ne laissa rien transparaître de ses ressentiments ou sentiments à l'égard d'Emily.

Pendant huit mois JJ s'était abandonnée à tous ses fantasmes avec l'agent Prentiss, menant ainsi une double vie que William Lamontagne ignorait. Elle-même avait voulu y mettre un terme à plusieurs reprises, en vain.

JJ était consciente du mal qu'elles se faisaient mutuellement, du mal qu'elle infligeait à Emily en refusant de quitter William, du mal qu'Emily lui faisait en étant simplement elle et en partageant sa vie professionnelle. Chaque jour à travailler ensemble devenait une vraie torture, silencieuse pour l'une et l'autre.

La distance qu'elles s'imposaient, l'ignorance ponctuée de quelques regards avant de se retrouver dans une pièce à la dérobée, ne convenait ni à Emily, ni à la blonde. JJ avait mis fin à cela trois jours plus tôt, dans son bureau, mais n'avait pu se résoudre à son engagement contrairement à Emily qui l'avait repoussée dans les toilettes du bar.

JJ ruminait ce malaise profond qui l'habitait, et d'autres choses qu'elle gardait pour elle. Quelques mois plus tôt, profitant d'un voyage nécessaire à une enquête, JJ aurait quitté sa chambre d'hôtel en pleine nuit pour se faufiler dans celle d'Emily juxtaposée à la sienne. JJ s'était abstenue l'avant veille, la veille, et ce soir, jurant qu'Emily craquerait avant elle, mais jusqu'à cet instant, Emily tenait bon contrairement à elle.

Comment Emily parvenait-elle à la considérer comme elle l'avait toujours fait ? Avec respect, courtoisie, gentillesse… Comment Emily faisait-elle pour agir comme si ces huit derniers mois n'avaient jamais existé entre elles ? Pendant le vol retour Boston-Quantico, JJ s'était retrouvée assise près de Reid, Emily, Derek en face d'eux. Comme souvent, les discussions s'étaient tournées sur leur dernière enquête et si JJ ne parvenait plus à plaisanter ou sourire, Emily semblait comme hermétique à toutes les émotions que JJ ressentait et JJ s'y perdait : Elle avait rompu, elle avait mis un terme à cette relation inappropriée. Non seulement parce qu'elle trompait William, mais aussi parce que le FBI condamnait les relations entre collègues. JJ se répétait avoir pris la bonne décision, voulait s'en convaincre et n'avait guère le choix. Si Emily parvenait à passer outre ce qu'il s'était passé, pourquoi JJ n'y parvenait-elle pas ?

En fin de journée, tous rejoignirent les bureaux et terminèrent leurs rapports avant de quitter les locaux du FBI. JJ rentra chez elle aux alentours de neuf heures et trouva William endormi sur le canapé. Elle s'arrêta sur le palier et le regarda quelques secondes. Elle n'avait pas envie de rentrer, elle n'avait pas envie de le réveiller, de l'entendre lui demander comment sa journée s'était passée. JJ ferma la porte et repartit dans le parking où était garée sa voiture.

Une demie heure de route éloignait son appartement de celui d'Emily à Washington et JJ avait encore la clef de celui de l'agent Prentiss dans une poche de son sac.

Elle entra dans l'immeuble situé à proximité du capitole et de la Maison Blanche et rejoignit la porte de l'appartement de l'agent Prentiss. Une fois devant, ses doutes s'emparèrent d'elle. Elle coinça une mèche blonde derrière son oreille et se décida à ouvrir sans prendre la peine de sonner.

Les grands rideaux des baies vitrées donnant sur l'obélisque étaient fermés et un silence de mort régnait dans l'appartement. Pourtant, en un coup d'œil, JJ constata qu'Emily était rentrée : Son manteau était posé sur le dossier du canapé, ses clefs sur le comptoir et son sac sur un tabouret. JJ posa le sien près de celui d'Emily et se dirigea vers les escaliers menant à l'unique étage où se trouvaient les chambres.

Sans un bruit, elle atteignit la porte de celle d'Emily et la poussa. Emily était allongée dans son lit, dormait profondément. JJ se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas repartir chez elle maintenant qu'elle était là ! Elle entra à pas de velours, referma la porte en la poussant sans bruit et ôta ses talons qu'elle posa près de l'armoire. En aucun cas elle rejoindrait la chambre d'ami et en aucun cas elle s'abstiendrait de venir retrouver le lit d'Emily. Elle déboutonna son chemisier, le laissa choir sur la commode et ôta son pantalon qu'elle plia sur le dossier d'une chaise. Emily n'avait pas bougé et continuait de dormir profondément. JJ vint enfin se glisser près d'elle, gardant uniquement ses sous-vêtements et se gorgea des parfums d'Emily qui embaumaient les draps et la pièce.

Emily se réveilla dans un sursaut en sentant un poids sur le matelas. Elle se recula dans un vif mouvement et posa les yeux sur l'intrus. Quand elle vit la blonde près d'elle, sous sa couette, dans son lit en sous-vêtements, elle afficha une mine aussi stupéfaite que perturbée.

— Bon sang, JJ !

Jamais, Emily n'aurait pu soupçonner pareille visite de la part de la blonde. Elle savait celle-ci imprévisible, très malicieuse, mais n'avait jamais songé qu'elle serait capable de se glisser dans son lit en pleine nuit après leur brève rencontre plus tôt dans la soirée. Elle glissa une main dans ses cheveux sans la quitter du regard, déboussolée.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

JJ avait aussi sursauté suite au sursaut d'Emily. Elle glissa une main sous son oreiller, l'autre jusqu'à celle d'Emily posée sur le matelas et frissonna sur ce contact.

— J'avais envie de te voir, répondit-elle d'une voix basse.

Mais pour Emily, cela n'était pas envisageable. JJ dans son lit signifiait bien trop de choses à ses yeux. Déjà, les parfums de la blonde envahissaient sa chambre, ses draps et ses narines. Ces trois derniers jours avaient été un supplice. Elle avait dû travailler près de JJ, brider ses élans, ses envies, son désir permanent. A présent, l'agent de liaison se trouvait dans son lit. Son lit où elles avaient partagé bien plus que des nuits entre collègues. JJ avait même laissé quelques affaires dans sa salle de bains. Elle secoua la tête, s'efforçant de ne pas la perdre une nouvelle fois.

— Non, JJ. Quand tu as envie de voir quelqu'un, tu l'appelles, tu lui envoies un message, mais tu ne te glisses pas dans son lit en pleine nuit.

JJ n'était pas stupide, mais entre Emily et elle, rien n'était conventionnel. Elle se redressa, s'approcha de la brune et glissa sa main sur sa joue pour retrouver le contact de sa peau, un touché plus intime mettant fin aux supplices de ces derniers jours.

— Tu ne m'aurais pas invité si je t'avais appelé. Je voulais qu'on discute et quand je suis montée et que j'ai vu que tu dormais, je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller.

La main de JJ sur la peau d'Emily lui provoquait d'autres frissons impossibles à réfréner. Celle-ci luttait tant bien que mal contre ce qui la rongeait depuis des mois. Voir JJ en sous-vêtements dans son lit, entendre sa voix ensorceleuse la troublaient. Elle savait au fond d'elle combien elle était soulagée de l'avoir près d'elle sous la couette, de constater que l'agent Jareau était venue jusqu'à chez elle plutôt que de rentrer auprès de William. Pourtant, elle se rappelait toutes ces fois où JJ avait fini dans cette chambre avant de se lever quelques heures plus tard pour repartir. Son cœur ne savait même plus s'il devait battre pour elle ou se serrer à l'idée que cette histoire, leur histoire ne les avait menées nulle part. Elle se recula et se leva pour imposer une distance entre elle et la blonde. Une distance nécessaire à sa survie.

— Ecoute, JJ… commença-t-elle.

Elle ne savait quoi dire, craignait d'être trop raisonnable, de devoir affronter ce qui, pourtant, la préserverait d'émotions trop insupportables.

— Je ne peux pas continuer comme on le fait. Tu viens, on couche ensemble et tu repars. J'ai droit à quelques heures seulement sans savoir quand sera la prochaine fois.

JJ se pinça les lèvres alors qu'un vent froid soufflait sur elle suite à cette distance imposée par Emily. Que pouvait-elle répondre à cela ? Emily énonçait des vérités qu'elle ne pouvait nier ou contredire. Elle tenta pourtant :

— Je sais ce que tu penses…

Elle se coinça une mèche derrière l'oreille et reprit :

— Je sais aussi ce que je t'ai dit…

Et JJ se perdait dans ses émotions. Après ces trois jours de totale indifférence entre Emily et elle, autant de confusion, de colère et de peine se mêlaient en elle. Ses traits se tirèrent et elle accusa :

— J'ai l'impression que tout ça t'est égal et que ces huit mois n'ont aucune importance à tes yeux !

En entendant le ton de JJ, Emily leva les sourcils, ahurie de la constater en colère. Elle se mit à rire nerveusement et secoua la tête en ramenant ses mains sur ses hanches. La pression montait et toute la pièce s'imprégnait de la tension qui avait toujours existé entre elle et JJ, quelle qu'elle fut.

— Tu n'es pas censée venir chez moi, JJ ! Tu es supposée être avec Will ! D'ailleurs, c'est toi qui as souhaité mettre fin à tout ça parce que tu n'as pas le droit de trahir celui que tu aimes ! Ce sont tes propres mots JJ !

JJ s'en souvenait et cette discussion accentuait ce malaise qui grondait en elle depuis le recul d'Emily quatre jours plus tôt. Elle lança un coup d'œil vers la porte, celle qu'elle devait franchir pour quitter la chambre d'Emily où elle n'aurait pas du rentrer. Que faisait-elle ? Pourquoi sa confusion grandissait-elle autant ? Elle se glissa sur le bord du lit, s'apprêta à se lever mais resta assise un instant, dos à Emily avant de répondre :

— Je ne sais même plus dire qui je trahis.

Emily gardait ses yeux sur JJ, tiraillée entre sa colère envers elle et l'attirance ravageuse qui la dévorait. Elle aurait voulu la serrer dans ses bras, respirer ses parfums, l'embrasser jusqu'à en perdre le souffle avant de redécouvrir son corps pour la énième fois, mais elle devait se raisonner. Elle se perdait dans une relation qui n'en était pas vraiment une, dans ses sentiments qui ne pouvaient être partagés, dans un échange qui n'existait pas.

— Quitte-le.

JJ se tourna vers Emily, son regard sur elle. Cette demande, Emily l'avait déjà formulée, pas aussi directement, de façon plus diplomate et JJ n'y avait jamais répondu. Cette demande sonnait alors comme un ultimatum et JJ ne pouvait l'éviter. Elle détourna les yeux, se leva, récupéra ses affaires et quitta la chambre. Le silence était sa seule option. Elle fit quelques pas dans le couloir, mais Emily la rattrapa, lui saisit le bras et la tourna face à elle.

Leur regard se défièrent quelques secondes, se dévisagèrent… Emily regrettait ses derniers mots.

14


	2. Chapter 2

Love and Pain

Part 2

Leur regard se défièrent quelques secondes, se dévisagèrent… Emily regrettait ses derniers mots. Sa main rejoignit la joue de JJ et elle l'embrassa sans tarder, en manque d'elle, en manque de sa peau, de son corps, de ses parfums, de ses lèvres rosées. Son désir prenait le dessus comme toutes les autres fois et son cœur avait mal de devoir se réfréner. Elle savait pourtant qu'elle sombrait dans la folie en répondant aux exigences de son corps, de son attirance pour JJ. Ses mains trouvèrent la douceur de sa peau dans son dos, ses bras autour d'elle.

— Je ne sais plus ce que je fais, soupira-t-elle.

JJ pouvait en dire autant alors que ces contacts venaient de la libérer de tout ce manque perçu ces derniers jours. Ses lèvres ne se lassaient pas de se refermer sur celles d'Emily, de les capturer et d'en apprécier la douceur. Elle avait laissé choir ses vêtements et ses talons dans le couloir, avait accueilli le corps d'Emily contre le sien en de doux frissons lui électrisant la nuque. Son souffle se faisait plus court, son cœur tapait de façon anarchique dans sa poitrine. Ses bras autour du cou d'Emily, elle s'était laissée plaquer contre le mur, sentait monter son désir en percevant ses mains la parcourir. Les siennes descendirent sur ses hanches, les contournèrent et vinrent sur ses fesses alors que sa jambe se repliait à l'extérieur de sa cuisse. JJ avait envie d'Emily. Elle avait attendu cet instant depuis trois longs jours et pouvait enfin sentir ses mains prendre possession de son corps. Un soupir résonna quand les doigts d'Emily atteignirent sa féminité sous son sous-vêtement de dentelle. Sa tête bascula contre le mur, ses yeux fermés et ses lèvres entrouvertes. Sa main agrippa les cheveux d'Emily, ses doigts venant danser en elle en de doux va-et-vient. Déjà, JJ sentait naître cette jouissance familière qui la rendait déraisonnée.

— Encore, soupira-t-elle en rouvrant ses yeux bleus dans ceux d'Emily. Encore, Em'…

Emily avait succombé. Ces seuls mots soupirés, ce surnom à peine prononcé la faisaient chavirer. Elle était consciente qu'en cette seconde, tout son être vibrait pour la beauté du visage de JJ devant ses yeux. Ils ne cessaient d'ailleurs de la détailler, d'imprimer chaque trait de la blonde, chacune de ses expressions imprégnées de plaisir. Ses lèvres partirent couvrir son cou de baisers impatients et essoufflés. Sur sa peau, elle respirait ses parfums accentués par la chaleur que leur corps dégageait. Une main sur sa nuque, l'autre la possédait. Plus rien ne comptait à cet instant, comme toutes les fois où elle avait fait l'amour avec la blonde. Plus rien ne parasitait ses pensées, plus aucun doute, plus aucune crainte ne venait brider cette passion dévorante. Du bout de sa langue, elle caressa le lobe de JJ et le captura entre ses lèvres. Elle savait l'effet que cela avait sur sa partenaire et sentit ses doigts s'agripper à son dos. Huit mois à partager l'intimité de l'agent Jareau, à apprendre chacun de ses fantasmes, chacune de ses envies, chaque point sensible de son corps. Emily aimait la sentir trembler dans ses bras, aimait s'abandonner parfois sous ses caresses lorsque la blonde les lui renvoyait. Elle avait beau nier, réfréner son désir, son corps avait été créé pour elle, pour le sien et pour bien plus que cela encore. Si seulement… Emily redressa son visage, riva ses yeux brillants dans ceux de JJ et reposa son front moite contre le sien. Elle avait besoin de la regarder, de se rassurer, de se rappeler que le plaisir qu'elle discernait dans les prunelles azur de JJ venait seulement de ses caresses, de ce qu'elle lui donnait en cet instant.

JJ ne la quittait pas des yeux, tremblait légèrement sous les caresses extatiques qu'Emily lui offrait. La chaleur qui grimpait au fond d'elle était dévorante, nourrie par toute l'attention que l'agent Prentiss lui donnait. JJ ne voyait rien d'autre qu'Emily et rien ne viendrait entacher le plaisir et l'intensité de ce moment. Emily savait la prendre, savait la faire soupirer de plaisir. JJ s'abandonnait dans ses bras et rien d'autre n'existait, ni William, ni ses collègues, ni son travail et les horreurs qu'elles affrontaient au quotidien. Son regard étincelait, révélait cette douce jouissance qui grimpait au creux de ses reins. Elle savait qu'Emily la dévisageait, attendait cet instant où elle jouirait sur ses doigts fins et audacieux. La chaleur de son corps grimpa davantage, les doigts d'Emily approfondissant leurs caresses sur les points les plus sensibles de son intimité. JJ ne put réfréner l'orgasme qui la frappa et ses doigts se fermèrent sur la nuque d'Emily avant que son visage ne vienne s'enfouir dans son cou pour y taire un doux gémissement d'extase.

Emily lâcha un long soupir après avoir retenu son souffle. Elle pouvait mesurer la force du plaisir de JJ à l'emprise que ses doigts avaient autour de sa nuque. Elle savait aussi que lorsque la blonde se cachait ainsi contre son épaule, c'était que ce moment avait été plus empreint d'émotions que d'autres. Parfois, leurs étreintes transpiraient davantage de passion, d'impatience et de hâte puisque faites à la dérobée, dans des endroits inappropriés. Cette fois, plongées dans l'obscurité du couloir de son appartement, elles avaient exprimé chacune leurs craintes respectives, leurs doutes inavoués, de peur de ne plus jamais se retrouver ainsi. Avec JJ, chaque ébat avait quelque chose de spécial, nouveau pour Emily. A présent, celle-ci refoulait la moindre pensée parasite. Le silence retombait autour d'elles et son cerveau repartait dans ses réflexions désagréables, dans ses interrogations perpétuelles. JJ allait-elle repartir aussi vite qu'elle était apparue dans sa chambre ? Allait-elle rester toute la nuit ? Quand Emily la retrouverait-elle de la même manière ? Quand aurait-elle encore la possibilité de respirer son parfum, de poser ses mains sur son corps, ses lèvres sur les siennes ? Emily avait bien conscience que JJ ne lui appartenait pas, pas même lors de ces trop brefs moments.

JJ redressa doucement son visage de son cou. Son extase avait été si intense que de doux vertiges continuaient de la parcourir. Son regard sur Emily, sa main avait relâché son emprise sur sa nuque. Ses doigts glissèrent jusqu'à sa mâchoire et lui repoussèrent une mèche brune tombant sur sa joue. JJ aimait ce court moment qui succédait à ces moments partagés avec Emily, cet apaisement rare qui l'habitait tant qu'elle restait près d'elle. Qu'en adviendrait-il si elle ne rentrait pas ce soir ? Que dirait Will si elle prétextait un dossier important à boucler avec Emily ? Jamais Will ne soupçonnerait l'agent Prentiss de lui donner plus de plaisir qu'il ne le pourrait jamais. Sa voix plus basse, plus empreinte de fatigue, elle brisa le silence :

— Tu veux bien que je reste jusqu'à demain ?

Et tous les autres lendemains, pensait Emily. Cependant, elle ne répondrait pas cela à JJ, bien trop consciente des réalités. Elle avait constaté l'effet que sa demande directe avait eu sur l'agent Jareau et n'avait nul besoin de souffrir une nouvelle fois. Elle devait prendre ce que JJ était à même de lui donner. Elle glissa sa main dans la sienne et la tira vers sa chambre avant de la guider jusqu'à son lit. Toutes les deux s'y allongèrent et Emily accueillit le corps de JJ contre le sien. Cette nuit, au moins, elle pourrait la garder dans ses bras, s'endormir avec elle, contre elle. Ses craintes attendraient le lendemain. Elle ne voulait plus que songer à la blonde et au plaisir indéniable qu'elle lui avait procuré.

JJ se réveilla doucement mais se rappela vite, très vite où elle était et ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Sa première réaction fut de se redresser pour regarder l'heure sur le radioréveil posé sur la commode à sa droite. Il était 9h15 et JJ s'était réveillée une première fois à 5h00, par habitude, avant de se rendormir, appréciant la douce idée d'être en week-end. Seulement, elle n'était pas chez elle et son portable avait du vibrer plusieurs fois dans son sac au rez-de-chaussée. Rares étaient les fois où JJ dormait loin de son téléphone mais avec Emily, ses habitudes se bousculaient. Elle se tourna vers elle en la voyant profondément endormie. La semaine, JJ se levait la première quand elle dormait ici. Elle s'habillait et partait sans attendre, mais pour la première fois, JJ se réveillait à côté d'Emily un samedi matin. Rien ne l'obligeait à se presser, hormis les messages qu'elle devrait écouter. Elle s'autorisa à se rapprocher d'Emily, ramena ses doigts à son visage et esquissa de douces caresses sur sa joue avant de la voir ouvrir les yeux. Elle esquissa un léger sourire et annonça :

— On est samedi.

Emily fut incapable de retenir son sourire en voyant JJ près d'elle, surtout le lendemain d'une nuit de _passage_. Jamais en huit mois, Emily et JJ ne s'étaient retrouvées ensemble un samedi matin. JJ partait toujours rapidement et Emily se réveillait seule dans son lit. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas cacher sa satisfaction même si elle devait se préserver. Des frissons parcouraient son corps, le sortaient de son sommeil et Emily comptait bien se laisser faire pour une fois.

— Et tu es là… C'est à marquer d'une pierre blanche.

JJ garda son léger sourire malgré la portée amère de cette réponse. Elle s'accouda près du visage d'Emily et glissa sa jambe entre les siennes pour retrouver le contact de son corps. Ses doigts continuaient leurs lentes découvertes sur ses traits qui se réveillaient lentement. JJ mesurait qu'elle n'avait jusqu'alors jamais vu Emily au réveil. Elle suivit ses caresses du regard et répondit d'une voix qui resta basse :

— C'était bien hier soir…

Une fois de plus, Emily se sentit fondre devant JJ. Elle en avait pris l'habitude, mais finissait par avoir peur de ses propres réactions incontrôlables. Elle se savait craquer pour elle, nourrir des sentiments que personne n'avait fait naître chez elle. Elle ne devait pas songer à cela, ne devait pas se laisser empoisonner par ses émotions. Elle se redressa, glissa sa main sur le flanc de la blonde et captura ses lèvres dans un savoureux baiser. Si JJ était restée ce matin, si elle avait pris la peine de l'arracher à son sommeil alors elle pouvait prendre ce qui lui était offert. Elle prolongea le baiser, referma ses lèvres sur les siennes, dégustant ces quelques secondes de pur bonheur et murmura :

— Accorde-moi une heure… Et je te fais un petit déj.

JJ prolongea ce baiser, profita des doux frissons qui revenaient la saisir sous la main d'Emily qui parcourait son flanc et descendait sur l'extérieur de sa cuisse. Pourquoi Diable les lèvres d'Emily étaient-elles si délicieuses, ses parfums si envoûtants et le son rauque de sa voix, si craquant ? Elle se recula pourtant, son regard bleu sur les traits d'Emily, profitant de constater le sien la dévisager comme elle aimait le voir.

— Ca me laisse le temps de retrouver mes affaires et de prendre une douche… Ou dans l'ordre, de prendre une douche et ensuite de retrouver mes affaires.

Emily sourit à la blonde. Celle-ci avait un charme à toute épreuve en plus d'être d'une rare beauté. Elle la détailla un instant, ses doigts occupés à écarter ses cheveux blonds de son front. Elle aurait aimé passer la journée avec elle, le week-end entier, ainsi que tous les autres jours et se perdait parfois à imaginer ne plus la quitter, des idées bien trop utopiques pour la situation. Elle reposa un baiser appuyé sur les lèvres de la blonde avant de se dégager et de quitter son lit.

— Prends ton temps…

Elle étendit le bras vers une petite veste à capuche posée sur la chaise et rajouta :

— Du moment que tu le passes ici.

JJ détailla Emily, ses formes, sa musculature. Du haut de son mètre 74 et de sa quarantaine d'années, Emily avait un corps bien entretenu et une silhouette à rendre jalouses de nombreuses jeunes femmes. Elle se glissa sur le bord du lit et se leva tout en ôtant son soutien gorge.

— Tu viens sous la douche avec moi ?

Emily eut le malheur de poser ses yeux sur JJ qui venait de découvrir sa poitrine. Elle l'avait déjà vue en tenue d'Eve, mais à chaque fois, elle succombait davantage. Le corps de JJ l'appelait, l'attirait, la séduisait et le sien lui hurlait de se rapprocher. La blonde avait une silhouette de guêpe, fine et athlétique après ses années à jouer au soccer. Elle se mordit la lèvre, dans l'incapacité totale de refuser pareille proposition. Après tout, JJ venait de se réveiller près d'elle et tout ce temps qui s'écoulait l'amenait déjà vers l'inévitable éloignement. Elle la suivit jusqu'à la salle de bains tandis que le dernier sous-vêtement de l'agent Jareau tombait à terre. Ses bras l'enveloppèrent dès qu'elle fut à sa hauteur, dans son dos pendant que JJ attachait ses cheveux en queue de cheval. Ses lèvres partirent dans son cou, goûter à la fermeté de sa peau. Ses mains effleurèrent son ventre plat et déjà, son désir revint la hanter. Près de son oreille, elle murmura :

— J'aime me réveiller près de toi, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

JJ avait suivi des yeux chaque réaction, chaque geste d'Emily. Ses frissons la parcouraient et ces mots empreints d'attention la faisaient autant réagir. Ses cheveux bien remontés sur sa tête, elle se tourna face à Emily et ouvrit la fermeture de sa veste en répondant :

— Alors ils devraient prévoir plus de samedis dans une semaine.

Emily ne pouvait que sourire devant pareille réplique. Réplique qui n'appartenait qu'à JJ. Elle avait aussi la chance de la voir en dehors du travail, hors de son costume d'agent de liaison entraînée à faire face aux médias du pays, aux contraintes de son poste. Ces fois où elle la côtoyait à l'extérieur étaient bien trop rares. Elle se laissa déshabiller par la blonde, son regard sur elle et la suivit sous la douche.

— Ou le temps devrait s'arrêter.

JJ ouvrit les robinets et le jet d'eau s'écoula sur elle, sur son visage avant qu'elle ne se recule pour laisser davantage de place à Emily.

— Ca dépend du moment où il s'arrête, répondit-elle.

Elle récupéra un savon aux senteurs de noix de coco qu'elle avait laissé deux ou trois mois plus tôt en prévision des nuits qu'elle passait ici. Elle le frotta contre un gant, se posta dans le dos d'Emily qu'elle enduisit de savon. Ses mains en profitaient pour la parcourir, son regard se baladant sur ses formes féminines et attirantes.

— Là, j'avoue que le moment serait parfait, se confirma-t-elle d'un regard coquin.

Emily ferma les yeux un instant, savourant ces secondes où rien ne viendrait les interrompre. Les muscles de son dos se crispaient sous le passage des mains attentionnées de JJ, des frissons couraient le long de sa colonne. En huit mois, jamais elles n'avaient connu pareil moment de calme, de répit. Emily repoussa ses cheveux en arrière et se tourna finalement vers la blonde. Les secondes s'écoulaient irrémédiablement, cette douche partagée prendrait fin autant que JJ finirait par franchir la porte de son appartement pour repartir vers sa vie. Sa main saisit le gant dans la sienne pendant que ses lèvres se chargeaient de couvrir celles de l'agent Jareau. Elles déposèrent ensuite un baiser sur sa joue, puis sa tempe alors que sa main partait frotter le creux de ses reins. Ainsi Emily pouvait la respirer, sentir encore son corps contre le sien, graver la douceur de sa peau sur ses lèvres avides.

— Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit à quel point tu sentais bon ? soupira Emily en glissant ses lèvres dans son cou.

Le léger sourire de JJ demeurait gravé sur ces lèvres sous toutes ces attentions délicates et les élans amoureux d'Emily. Elle appréciait ces moments de tendresse, de douceur, pourtant trop rares. Sa tête se pencha à peine pour laisser plus d'espace aux lèvres conquérantes d'Emily dans son cou. Cette pluie de baisers accentuait ses frissons alors que son corps se régalait de se coller contre le sien totalement dénudé. JJ redressa son visage, fondit son regard bleu dans celui noisette d'Emily alors que ses doigts fins lui repoussaient ses cheveux bruns en arrière. Elle retourna l'embrasser dans un baiser moins impatient que ceux de la veille, plus profond et appuyé. Sa langue trouva celle d'Emily pendant que ses paumes longeaient la descente de son cou puis de ses épaules. Sans ses talons, JJ était plus petite qu'Emily et appréciait la sentir l'envelopper dans ses bras délicats. Elle rompit le baiser et reposa son front contre le sien, profitant de la chaleur ambiante de la pièce sous les vapeurs d'eau.

— On aurait du faire ça avant.

Emily croulait sous les envies à présent. Des envies diverses qui traversaient son esprit mais aussi son corps. Elle était parfaitement d'accord avec JJ et ne comptait pas la contredire. D'ailleurs, ce matin, elle réalisait que la blonde n'avait pas sauté sur son portable. Elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de consulter ses messages ou de vérifier les appels de Will. Parce qu'Emily n'était pas stupide et avait une excellente mémoire. Dès que JJ découchait ou qu'elle avait quelques heures de retard, son compagnon ne manquait pas de l'appeler, de l'arracher à ses bras. Pour le moment, elle ne voulait pas en entendre parler et gardait ses yeux plongés dans ceux de JJ. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres et elle répondit :

— Tu sais te servir de la clef apparemment…

JJ sourit et se recula tout de même pour éteindre les robinets d'eau. Elle récupéra un premier peignoir qu'elle tendit à Emily et prit le deuxième, qui était aussi le sien. Elle l'enfila et quitta la cabine de douche.

— J'ai d'ailleurs fais un double que je garde dans ma voiture si je perds celle que j'ai dans le sac.

JJ quitta la pièce pour revenir dans la chambre et ouvrit l'armoire où Emily avait rangé quelques une de ses affaires. Le téléphone d'Emily sonna au même instant et celle-ci le prit sur sa table de nuit.

— Prentiss ?

# _Emily, c'est Will. Je n'arrive pas à joindre JJ, est-ce que tu sais où elle est ?_

Emily fronça les sourcils en entendant la voix de Will à l'autre bout. Elle n'avait pas regardé le numéro d'appel et se retrouvait à présent perturbée de devoir parler avec le compagnon de la blonde. Elle reporta son regard sur JJ qui choisissait ses vêtements et fit quelques pas vers elle en répondant à William.

— Elle est ici, je te la passe.

JJ se tendit, autant que l'était Emily. Elle récupéra le téléphone et le ramena à son oreille :

— Will ?

# _JJ ! J'étais fou d'inquiétude. J'essaie de te joindre depuis huit heures et ton portable m'amène directement sur ta messagerie ! Tu aurais pu me prévenir que tu ne rentrais pas !_

JJ se pinça les lèvres et repoussa ses cheveux dorés en regardant Emily qui s'habillait et donc entendait sa conversation. Will n'appelait jamais sur le téléphone d'Emily, ou seulement en cas d'urgence et cela ne s'était produit qu'une seule fois en huit mois. JJ n'appréciait pas qu'il l'ait fait, mais effectivement, si son téléphone probablement dans la poche de son jeans avait chuté hier sur le sol, il ne fonctionnait plus. Elle ne pouvait blâmer Will d'appeler Emily et répondit :

— Je sais… Il y a eu un imprévu, on n'a pas vu l'heure passer et je me suis endormie.

Malgré elle, Emily était devenue l'alibi idéal à chaque fois que JJ ne rentrait pas chez elle, qu'elle rentrait tard la nuit ou tôt le matin. Un alibi qui était son amante, chose que Will ne pourrait jamais soupçonner.

Emily avait enfilé un pantalon de toile, ainsi qu'un t-shirt à manches courtes. Elle préféra quitter la chambre plutôt que d'entendre la conversation entre Will et JJ. Elle devinait que ce dernier lui demandait de rentrer, qu'il souhaitait logiquement passer le week-end avec elle etc…

Elle descendit au rez-de-chaussée, tira les rideaux de la baie vitrée et laissa les rayons du soleil de Washington pénétrer les lieux. Peut-être réussiraient-ils à maintenir ce sentiment de bien être quelques heures de plus. Elle marcha vers la cuisine et prépara le café. Elle ne savait même pas si elle devait préparer le petit déjeuner qu'elle avait suggéré à JJ ou si celle-ci ne prendrait qu'une tasse de café. William avait appelé, Emily anticipait donc le départ de l'agent Jareau. Elle devrait se focaliser sur leur étreinte de la veille, sur sa nuit dans ses bras puis cette douche partagée où elle avait eu le loisir de contempler le corps nu de JJ. Elle la vit arriver du coin de l'œil et demanda :

— Tu veux toujours ce petit-déj ?

JJ posa le téléphone d'Emily sur le comptoir et prit une courte pause tout en ouvrant la batterie de son portable.

— Juste un café, fit-elle.

Elle ouvrit son sac à main, en sortit un autre téléphone où elle inséra la puce du premier. JJ prévoyait toujours deux ou trois téléphones chargés en cas d'urgence. Elle alluma donc l'appareil qui sonna plusieurs fois puis passa rapidement en revue les numéros qui l'avaient joint. Celui de Will apparaissait plusieurs fois, mais aucun autre numéro important n'était affiché. Elle put donc se détendre et s'assit sur le tabouret face au comptoir avant de demander :

— Je veux bien des tartines au beurre de cacahuète.

Emily l'avait détaillée du coin de l'œil, comme elle en avait l'habitude. JJ attirait son regard et cela, Emily avait beaucoup de mal à le contrôler. Elle sourit, amusée par les exigences de la blonde qui avait ses petites préférences. Elle posa le café devant elle, puis une petite bouteille de lait et fit chauffer des toasts.

— Je ne comprends pas ce que tu trouves au beurre de cacahuètes.

Elle se tourna vers elle et reprit :

— J'aurais pu te faire un vrai petit-déjeuner.

JJ s'accouda au comptoir, son regard sur Emily et ses doigts repliés sur la descente de sa mâchoire.

— Un petit déjeuner à la Prentiss. Tu me le feras la prochaine fois. J'ai envie de beurre de cacahuètes ce matin.

Emily secoua la tête, gentiment exaspérée par les petits caprices de Miss Jareau. Elle versa du café dans sa tasse, puis attrapa les toasts qui sautaient du grille-pain.

— Tu as de la chance, je n'ai pas jeté le pot de beurre de cacahuètes. Je saurai au moins ce qui te fera revenir.

JJ plissa les yeux sur cette remarque gentiment piquante qui exigeait une réponse de sa part. Emily se plaisait à la provoquer ainsi, par quelques détours ou sous-entendu qui lui permettait de connaître le fond de ses pensées. JJ prit sa tasse, en but quelques gorgées et répondit :

— Tu auras beau dire ce que tu veux, c'est moi qui t'appelle ou qui t'envoie des messages et pas l'inverse.

Emily tut un rire entre ses lèvres et posa l'assiette de tartines devant JJ avant de contourner le comptoir. Elle passa dans son dos, glissa sa main le long de ses reins et posa un baiser sur sa joue avant de s'asseoir sur le tabouret près d'elle.

— Parce que je suis prévoyante et je pense même aux risques que tu prends si Will tombe sur un message compromettant.

Elle ramena la tasse à ses lèvres, son regard sur JJ puis rajouta après avoir avalé sa gorgée :

— Imagine que je veuille obtenir des faveurs par téléphone ?

Le regard de JJ se fit plus coquin sur cette question audacieuse.

— Ca serait très excitant.

Emily lui renvoya son sourire aussi malicieux que charmé. Ses yeux brillaient lorsqu'ils se posaient sur JJ et c'était aussi un des risques dont elle parlait quand elles se trouvaient en public.

— Tout compte fait, je devrais le faire.

Elle posa sa tasse sur le comptoir, l'enveloppa entre ses mains et fixa un point invisible, l'air pensif.

— Will te poserait des questions, finirait par user de quelques unes de ses maigres compétences de détective de la Nouvelle Orléans et trouverait enfin qui le remplace. Tu finirais par ouvrir les yeux…

Elle détourna les siens sur JJ en affichant un petit sourire aux coins de ses lèvres.

— Et tu laisserais enfin ta brosse à dents dans ma salle de bains. Parce qu'en réfléchissant un peu, il me semble qu'il ne manque plus que ça après avoir investi mon armoire, mes tiroirs et mes étagères.

JJ n'avait pas quitté Emily des yeux et un léger sourire dessinait ses lèvres malgré toutes ces remarques pleines de sarcasmes mais ponctuées d'un humour fin qui la charmait. Emily n'aimait pas Will, et JJ le comprenait. La brune se plaisait donc à le diminuer de différentes manières pour mieux briller à ses yeux. JJ croqua dans sa dernière tartine, la reposa et se leva avant de tourner Emily vers elle et de se glisser entre ses cuisses. Ses bras autour de son cou, elle la regarda et reprit :

— J'ai dit à Will qu'on avait un dossier important à boucler et que je passais la journée avec toi.

Le regard d'Emily parlait pour elle en cette seconde. Il étincelait de mille feux, révélait la joie, l'excitation que cette seule annonce provoquait en elle. Elle se sentait telle une gamine recevant l'autorisation de sortir avec ses copines en discothèque. Ses mains glissèrent sur les hanches de JJ, les contournèrent et s'attardèrent sur le galbe de ses fesses moulées dans son petit jeans. Elle se redressa et captura ses lèvres entre les siennes dans un baiser aussi savoureux qu'appuyé. Le bout de ses doigts se faufila sous le haut de la blonde, seulement pour trouver la douceur de sa peau.

— Un jour… Je le remercierai… Peut-être.

JJ sourit sur les lèvres d'Emily même si ces mots restaient empreints d'amertume. Elle ne voulait pas penser à Will, parler de Will ou énoncer la moindre référence à son sujet. JJ voulait s'octroyer de vrais moments aux côtés d'Emily, une vraie journée, entière qui ne serait pas entrecoupée d'enquêtes ou d'investigations professionnelles. En huit mois, JJ ne l'avait pas permis, non pas par manque de volonté mais parce qu'elle tentait de se partager entre son travail, Emily et sa nouvelle vie avec Will qui avait tout quitté pour elle. Ce qu'il s'était passé avec Emily peu de temps après son arrivée lui avait échappé et continuait de la perdre.

Elle rompit le baiser sans s'écarter de l'agent Prentiss et glissa ses doigts le long de sa mâchoire en expliquant :

— Je te laisse le choix. Soit on sort, on profite du beau temps et on va se balader, soit on remonte dans ta chambre et on passe notre journée à faire l'amour.

Emily se mordit la lèvre sur cette dernière suggestion qui ne manquait pas d'attiser ses envies. Elle était tentée, même très tentée puisqu'elle avait espéré cela pendant huit longs mois. Pourtant, elle semblait partagée et dut réfléchir vite.

— Bien, puisque j'ai le choix, je propose qu'on prenne ma voiture, qu'on aille se balader. Ainsi, on pourra trouver un coin pour faire l'amour.

JJ ricana, peu étonnée par cette réponse qui joignait l'utile, l'agréable et surtout beaucoup de plaisir. Elle reposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres d'Emily et recula :

— Je remonte, je suis mal coiffée.

Emily fronça brièvement les sourcils en la suivant des yeux pendant qu'elle montait les escaliers. JJ avait un pouvoir de séduction que nul n'égalait. Elle se tourna vers sa tasse et lâcha un profond soupir de satisfaction. Pour la première fois depuis huit mois, elle n'aurait qu'à penser à JJ et elle pendant une journée entière. Une journée où elle serait seule avec elle, où elle goûterait enfin aux joies de sa compagnie.

A suivre…

200 pages restantes…..

22


	3. Chapter 3

JJ ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur ses dossiers. Assise derrière son bureau, le haut de son stylo tapait contre la pile de feuilles entassées devant elle. Elle était arrivée au siège du FBI à six heures et demie. Comme chaque jour, elle s'était fait un café long, sucré et avait commencé à trier les emails et fax reçus pendant le week-end.

Ce dimanche avait certainement été le plus long qu'elle n'ait jamais connu en 31 ans. Elle s'était ennuyée à mourir, était restée avec Will devant la télé sans être capable de suivre un seul des trois films qu'il avait loués. Son esprit était envahi par Emily, par la journée qu'elles avaient partagée l'avant veille. Elles avaient quitté Washington et Emily avait conduit jusqu'à Mason Neck au sud de la Virgine, non loin de Woodbridge. Elles avaient rejoint le grand parc National de Wildlife Refuge, loin de la ville et en pleine nature. Elles s'étaient promenées toute la matinée puis avaient déjeuné dans un restaurant faisant face à la Baie de Belmont. Cependant, JJ repensait avant tout à l'après-midi qui avait suivi. Emily l'avait emmenée à River Drive, à la frontière du Maryland, pour lui faire visiter la maison qu'elle détenait face à la baie d'Occoquan. Une maison luxueuse située dans un quartier résidentiel calme, surveillé, riche et non loin d'un petit port de tourisme. Dès qu'elles s'étaient retrouvées seules, leurs corps, leurs lèvres s'étaient scellées, des heures durant sans penser à autre chose qu'à cet instant qu'elles partageaient loin de tout ce qui pouvait les parasiter. Mais était venu le moment du retour et JJ ne s'était jamais retrouvée aussi silencieuse aux côtés d'Emily. Sa main n'avait pas lâché la sienne jusqu'à devoir la quitter pour rentrer chez elle et retrouver Will.

Aujourd'hui plus que jamais, JJ ne savait plus. Ni ce qu'elle faisait, ni ce qu'elle devait penser, croire, faire, appréhender… Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'Emily pose ses lèvres si délicieuses sur les siennes ? Pourquoi JJ l'avait-elle laissée faire ? Et enfin, pourquoi l'avait-elle suivie dans cette chambre d'hôtel du Connecticut le même soir pour la laisser prendre possession de son corps. Emily la hantait, pensait JJ. Elle ne parvenait plus à se concentrer sur ses dossiers, sur son travail, ni même à réfléchir posément au sujet de Will. Pour toutes ces raisons, elle avait mis un terme à leur relation, mais après ce samedi passé aux côtés d'Emily, JJ ne se sentait plus capable d'imposer pareilles mesures. Elle était si faible face à elle, si dépendante de tout ce qu'elle lui faisait ressentir.

Elle prit son téléphone, pianota sur le clavier et lui envoya un message. Emily devait être réveillée et ne tarderait pas à arriver.

Emily rajusta sa chemise dans son pantalon et serra sa ceinture autour de sa taille. Elle ne cessait de penser à JJ qu'elle reverrait bientôt, dans moins d'une heure. Ce samedi avait été rempli de satisfactions, de plaisirs et de joie. Une journée trop courte, trop rapide pour Emily qui avait voulu profiter de chaque seconde auprès de JJ. Elle s'était laissée emporter par son excitation et l'avait amenée jusqu'à sa villa secondaire qui appartenait à sa famille. D'habitude, elle n'aimait pas se dévoiler, montrer les biens en sa possession, mais elle n'avait trouvé aucun autre endroit assez paisible pour lui faire l'amour pendant des heures durant. Le soleil avait baigné chaque pièce de la demeure, les avait réchauffées tandis qu'elles avaient visité le premier salon, puis le bureau avant de finir à l'étage dans l'une des chambres. Emily avait eu tout le temps nécessaire pour exprimer ses sentiments, ses émotions sans devoir les prononcer de vive voix. Elle et JJ avaient passé l'une des meilleures journées de sa vie. Pour la première fois, Emily avait goûté au plaisir d'être la petite amie de la blonde. Main dans la main, elles avaient marché dans le Park, avait profité du calme, avaient plaisanté sur leurs amis et collègues, avaient partagé quelques anecdotes du passé. A aucun moment, elles ne s'étaient détachées, n'avait rompu un quelconque contact physique. Elles avaient dégusté un bon repas au restaurant, autour d'une table avec vue sur la baie.

Emily repassait toutes ces images dans sa tête, telles un film qu'elle visionnait en boucle depuis la veille. Le dimanche qui avait suivi avait été moins réjouissant, mais elle n'avait pas à se plaindre. Derek l'avait appelée en fin de matinée pour lui proposer de manger avec lui. Ils s'étaient retrouvés en ville et il lui avait raconté sa soirée du samedi. Derek et elle avaient fini par être les meilleurs amis du monde. Il avait été le premier à connaître son orientation sexuelle et deviner ses penchants pour les jeunes femmes. Derek était un très bon profiler ainsi qu'un très bon ami. Il savait garder leurs conversations privées quand il le fallait, respectait le côté réservé d'Emily. Celle-ci s'était attendue à quelques questions de sa part, après ce qui s'était passé durant la soirée au bar. Elle était partie précipitamment, tout comme JJ et elle savait que Derek s'interrogeait. Pourtant, il ne l'avait pas poussée à en parler, attendait certainement le bon moment. Pour cela, Emily appréciait l'agent Morgan.

Elle enfila un petit blazer noir par dessus sa chemise blanche et boutonna les deux boutons du bas. Elle descendit au rez-de-chaussée, partit ouvrir le petit coffre duquel elle sortit son arme et cala cette dernière dans son holster fixé à sa ceinture. A la hâte, elle referma le coffre, vérifia son petit sac de voyage que tous devaient avoir à portée au cas où. Quand elle prit son portable, celui-ci vibra dans sa main. Elle posa ses yeux sur l'écran qui affichait l'arrivée d'un message de JJ et un léger sourire illumina son visage.

# _Tu me manques. J'arrête pas de penser à toi et à samedi. Viens me voir dans mon bureau quand tu arrives. Je t'attends. JJ_

Emily sentit son cœur taper dans sa poitrine et provoquer une bouffée de chaleur. Dès le matin, JJ avait cet effet sur elle. JJ était capable d'illuminer sa journée en quelques mots. Elle savait que la journée du samedi avait laissé une trace particulière entre elles. Jamais en huit mois, elles n'avaient eu pareille occasion, autant de temps pour se retrouver seules, loin du travail, loin des autres, loin de Will. Elle pianota sur le clavier de son portable pour répondre à JJ sans tarder et le glissa dans sa poche. Elle saisit ses clefs, jeta un œil sur l'heure et prit son sac avant de marcher vers la porte. Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, elle s'arrêta net en posant ses yeux sur la dernière personne qu'elle souhaitait rencontrer en cet instant. Prise par surprise, elle demanda :

— Will ?

William Lamontagne monta la dernière marche et s'arrêta devant Emily en frottant ses mains sur son jeans.

— Bonjour Emily. J'ai voulu appeler mais j'ai préféré passer directement te voir. J'aimerais te parler de JJ. Je sais que vous êtes très proches et je m'inquiète à son sujet.

Emily ne savait quoi dire. Will la prenait au dépourvue, sur le départ pour le bureau tandis qu'elle s'impatientait de retrouver JJ. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit venu ? Il était la dernière personne avec qui elle souhaitait parler de JJ. Pourtant, au fond d'elle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de culpabiliser, de se sentir fautive devant lui. Il n'était pas un mauvais garçon, il n'était pas violent et aimait sincèrement JJ. Elle n'avait rien à lui reprocher, mais elle pensait qu'il n'était pas fait pour elle. Avec ses yeux de chien battu, ses épaules basses, son air désemparé, elle ne pouvait être insensible. Pourtant, il n'était toujours pas fait pour JJ. Il n'avait pas la carrure pour protéger JJ, pour lui donner l'espace qu'elle demandait sans réellement le dire, pour la laisser rêver.

— Je partais au Bureau, Will…

Un silence régna dans le couloir devant sa porte et elle finit par rouvrir celle-ci.

— Ok, entre…

William n'attendit pas et entra.

— Je te remercie… Je ne savais pas qui venir voir et JJ me parle beaucoup de toi.

Il regarda Emily refermer la porte et préféra être direct :

— Je crois qu'elle voit quelqu'un.

Sur cette remarque, Emily se sentit plus mal à l'aise que jamais. Elle détailla l'ancien détective de la Nouvelle-Orléans tandis qu'elle sombrait dans la confusion la plus totale. Elle se retrouvait à une place qui n'était pas la sienne, dans le rôle de celle qui devait rassurer Will. Elle était le quelqu'un en question, profitait du corps de JJ dès qu'elle se retrouvait seule avec elle malgré lui, malgré la relation qu'il entretenait avec la blonde. Elle se tenait debout devant lui, des images de JJ plein la tête après ce samedi et se voyait contrainte de répondre à ses inquiétudes.

— Je ne sais pas, Will. Elle ne m'a rien dit à ce sujet. En général, nous parlons travail quand on se voit.

Et elle mentait bien sûr…

— Pénélope est plutôt celle à qui elle se confie d'habitude.

Que faisait-elle à présent ? Elle renvoyait ce pauvre bougre à Garcia qui, elle le savait, n'était pas au courant de leur aventure. Du moins, elle l'espérait…

Will fit quelques pas dans la pièce, passa sa main dans ses cheveux et s'arrêta un instant devant la grande baie vitrée donnant une vue imprenable sur l'obélisque et le capitole de Washington.

— Elle passe beaucoup de temps avec toi. Je pensais qu'elle se serait confiée.

Il se tourna vers Emily.

— Elle va me rendre fou. On ne se voit pratiquement plus à cause de votre travail. Elle rentre tard du bureau, elle part le matin de bonne heure. Ca fait des mois que nous ne faisons plus l'amour et je sais qu'elle me cache quelque chose.

Emily leva les sourcils devant autant de confessions. Elle culpabilisait de se savoir aussi satisfaite au fond d'elle. Satisfaite d'apprendre que JJ ne lui donnait pas autant de plaisir qu'à elle, réjouie d'entendre qu'elle était la seule à la faire jouir depuis des mois. Pourtant, et elle remerciait sa mère et son éducation pour cela, elle gardait un masque impénétrable devant lui.

— C'est vrai que JJ et moi nous voyons souvent et quand nous parlons d'autre chose que du travail, elle ne fait mention d'aucun amant, Will, ni même d'aucun homme.

Elle ne mentait pas, là.

— JJ ne s'étale pas sur sa vie privée. Si elle a un problème, en général, elle en parle d'abord à Pénélope.

Will acquiesça, perturbé mais soulagé d'avoir pu parler avec l'Agent Prentiss. Il avança vers la porte.

— Je vais tacher de lui parler. Merci Emily.

Emily le raccompagna à la porte et la ferma derrière lui. Elle s'y appuya en lâchant un profond soupir. Qu'aurait-elle pu dire d'autre ? Dire la vérité à Will aurait été mal venu et catastrophique. Elle n'avait eu d'autre choix que de mentir à Lamontagne. A présent, il l'avait mise entre eux, entre JJ et lui.

Elle se redressa, jeta un autre coup d'œil sur sa montre. Heureusement, elle ne serait pas en retard puisqu'elle s'était préparée en avance. Cette fois, elle quitta son appartement pour de bon et prit l'ascenseur pour rejoindre son quatre-quatre au parking souterrain.

JJ avait reçu le message d'Emily qui lui disait qu'elle arrivait aussi vite que possible, le dit « possible » semblant bien trop long au goût de JJ qui s'impatientait et attendait devant la machine à café. Hotchner était arrivé, puis Reid, Derek, Pénélope et enfin Rossi. Emily faisait-elle exprès d'arriver la dernière, se demandait JJ. Si son but était de se faire désirer, elle réussissait avec brio, pensait-elle. Elle vit les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrir et Emily s'approcha :

— Ton cher et tendre est venu me rendre visite avant que je parte.

Emily n'affichait pas une mine réjouie sur cette annonce qu'elle savait sérieuse pour JJ et elle y compris. Elle se servit une tasse de café, tâcha de se comporter comme d'habitude aux yeux des autres et poursuivit :

— Il pense que tu vois quelqu'un et compte te parler.

JJ s'était tendue sur cette annonce et fronçait les sourcils. Elle lança un coup d'œil vers les bureaux de la plateforme où leurs collègues discutaient, buvaient leur café avant de se mettre au travail et la regarda :

— Tu lui as dit quoi ?

Emily avala une gorgée de café bien chaud et tourna ses yeux sur JJ qu'elle prit tout de même la peine de détailler.

— Que je n'étais au courant de rien, que je n'avais pas entendu parler d'amant et qu'en général, si tu avais besoin de parler de ta vie privée, tu t'adressais à Pénélope.

JJ n'était pas assez surmenée que Will se permettait d'aller voir Emily. Elle n'en revenait pas, mais parvenait malgré tout à comprendre sa démarche. Elle se frotta le front du bout des doigts, à la fois agacée, nerveuse, impatiente de voir cette journée se terminer pour bénéficier d'un instant, même bref, avec Emily. Elle la détailla, tenta de se calmer en profitant des quelques senteurs de ses parfums qui lui arrivaient aux narines.

— Je vais certainement regretter ce que je vais te dire, mais Will a l'air vraiment inquiet à votre sujet, reprit Emily à voix basse.

Ces paroles n'aidaient pas JJ à se sentir mieux, au contraire. En plus d'être tendre, gentille et honnête, Emily était intègre et prenait même la défense de celui qui l'arrachait à elle par la force des choses. JJ s'y perdait et ces annonces l'enfonçaient dans sa confusion. Elle détourna son regard vers le plateau puis le baissa sur la main d'Emily qui se tenait au meuble. Elle ne savait quoi répondre à cela, mais ne put s'empêcher de glisser furtivement ses doigts sur les siens afin de retrouver un contact, même infime, avec elle. Son regard se releva dans le sien et elle dit d'une voix plus basse :

— Tu viendras me voir à midi ?

Emily frissonna aussitôt sous ce contact volé. Elle releva son regard brillant dans celui de JJ et à cette seconde elle oubliait tout le reste. Will n'existait plus, pas plus que sa visite matinale. Leur journée de samedi lui revenait en tête ainsi que toutes les images qu'elle avait enregistrées dans sa tête. Son regard parcourut la blonde, sa silhouette, son chemisier déboutonné jusqu'à la naissance de sa poitrine, son pantalon noir longeant les courbes parfaites de ses hanches jusqu'à couvrir ses talons. Elle approcha d'un pas, pas plus et sourit légèrement.

— Bien sûr agent Jareau. Et avant de me remettre au travail, je dois te dire que je te trouve très sexy.

JJ frissonnait et son sourire restait gravé sur ses lèvres. Cependant, quand elle vit du coin de l'oeil Hotchner approcher, elle dut rompre le contact de leur main et ramena la sienne autour de sa tasse.

Hotch' leur tendit un document :

— L'évaluation de tir annuelle a lieu cette semaine. Je vous ai programmé pour demain matin.

JJ prit le document, ainsi qu'Emily et Hotch' reprit à l'attention de cette dernière :

— J'aimerais te voir dans mon bureau quand tu auras fini avec JJ.

Emily avait repris son sérieux dès l'arrivée de leur supérieur.

— J'arrive tout de suite.

Elle le vit repartir, peu certaine et reporta son regard sur la blonde.

— On se voit à midi.

JJ acquiesça, sans vraiment avoir d'autre choix et la regarda s'éloigner, profitant de quelques secondes pour la détailler avant qu'Emily ne disparaisse dans le bureau de Hotchner.

L'agent Prentiss referma la porte derrière elle et approcha du bureau de Hotchner.

— Vous vouliez me voir.

Aaron Hotchner signa plusieurs documents et les plaça en haut d'autres dossiers avant de regarder Emily Prentiss :

— Assieds-toi Emily.

Ce qu'elle fit en regardant son supérieur qui reprit :

— Erin Strauss m'a demandé de designer un nouvel agent en charge du BAU. Mon premier choix s'est tourné sur Morgan mais je ne suis pas entièrement décisionnaire et Erin Strauss a donné ton nom.

Il croisa les mains sur son bureau sans la quitter du regard.

— Je suis bien sûr d'accord avec son appréciation et…

Emily leva la main devant elle afin de l'interrompre dans un air confus.

— Attendez, Hotch'. Pourquoi devriez-vous nommer un agent responsable puisque vous l'êtes déjà ?

— Je quitte mes fonctions à la fin du mois.

Emily fronça les sourcils en fixant son supérieur. Elle n'était pas d'accord avec cette dernière annonce et semblait même désemparée de l'apprendre. Hotchner faisait partie intégrante de leur équipe, il était l'un des meilleurs profilers que le FBI ait connu et elle ne se voyait pas prendre sa place.

— Pourquoi ? interrogea-t-elle spontanément.

Elle réalisa sa question et cligna des paupières avant de reformuler.

— Vous n'êtes pas encore à la retraite et à vrai dire, personne n'est préparé à vous voir partir.

— C'est pour cette raison que nous préparerons mon départ ces prochaines semaines. Quant aux raisons, elles sont personnelles.

Emily devinait ces raisons en question en sachant que Hotchner souhaitait protéger sa femme et leur fils Jack. Il avait fini par faire son choix entre une vie de famille normale et son travail. Elle ne pouvait l'en blâmer et le comprenait. D'ailleurs, Jack pourrait être fier de son père et Hotch' pourrait le voir grandir. Elle acquiesça simplement de la tête, incapable de réfréner ce sentiment de déception à l'idée de savoir qu'elle ne travaillerait plus avec lui.

Hotchner fit glisser un dossier devant elle et expliqua :

— Tu vas devoir travailler avec moi à partir de maintenant. Je te montrerai bien sûr tout ce que tu devras faire, tous les rapports à vérifier et à signer. En plus du travail que tu fais déjà au sein de l'équipe, tu auras à gérer les relations entre elle et la hiérarchie et c'est aussi pour cette raison que Strauss et moi nous sommes mis d'accord pour te choisir. Avec ton expérience, tes compétences linguistiques, ta connaissance de la diplomatie et ton âge, tu remplis tous les critères demandés. Ce poste n'est pas facile, mais tu le sais déjà et je te crois tout à fait à même d'en assumer les responsabilités. Tu as le choix, mais si tu refuses, un autre agent sera nommé à ma place, un agent externe que Strauss aura choisi. J'ai toujours cru que notre équipe était performante parce qu'elle était soudée.

Emily comprit ce dernier message de la part de son supérieur. En réalité, elle n'avait pas le choix. Un refus risquerait de bousculer la routine particulière que l'équipe avait mise en place. Chacun connaissait les compétences et les capacités de l'autre, savait leur limite sur certaines enquêtes. Un nouvel agent responsable signifiait un changement radical des procédures, de leurs habitudes de travail. Emily serait-elle capable de remplacer Hotchner ? Elle n'en savait rien et avait du mal à l'imaginer. Hotchner avait toujours semblé si maître de lui dans n'importe quelles situations, même lorsqu'il était touché de près. En était-elle digne ? Avec ce qu'elle faisait avec JJ, elle en doutait fortement. Pourtant…

— Par où doit-on commencer ? demanda-t-elle.

— Si ta décision est prise, je réunis les autres pour leur annoncer la nouvelle.

— Je n'ai pas envie de voir un autre agent à votre place, Hotch'.

Hotchner pinça un léger sourire et se leva.

— Moi non plus.

Emily sourit, surprise de voir Hotchner plus ouvert. Rares étaient les fois où il laissait tomber son masque. Elle se leva pour le suivre hors du bureau…

Pénélope Garcia entra dans le bureau de JJ et annonça :

— Réunion au sommet, ma belle. Hotch' m'envoie te chercher.

JJ se leva et fronça les sourcils.

— Il n'y a pas eu de note de service pour cette réunion.

— Et c'est pour ça que moi je viens à toi.

JJ ricana, se leva et suivit Pénélope hors de son bureau en voyant Reid, Emily, Derek et Rossi pénétrer dans la salle de réunion. Elle y entra à son tour, vit Emily se tenir près de Hotch mais s'inquiéta de la présence d'Erin Strauss. Elle s'assit à côté de Reid puis Pénélope vint près d'elle, tous attendant d'être informée du but de cette réunion. Erin Strauss finit par les regarder et expliqua :

— Désolée de prendre un peu de votre temps, mais ça ne sera pas long. Après en avoir discuté longuement avec l'agent Hotchner, il a décidé de quitter ses fonctions de superviseur de l'équipe du BAU à la fin du mois. Par conséquent, lui et moi avons convenu que l'agent Prentiss le remplacerait.

JJ leva les sourcils tant cette annonce venait de la surprendre et les réactions ne tardèrent pas :

— Vous ne pouvez pas partir, lança Derek.

— Je suis d'accord avec ça, fit Pénélope.

Elle regarda Emily :

— Ce n'est pas contre toi Emily, mais…

— C'est si inattendu, intervint Reid.

Rossi demeurait silencieux, les mains croisés devant lui. Il comprenait les réactions de ses collègues autant qu'il comprenait la décision de son ami. Il n'en était pas étonné puisque Hotchner avait laissé passer quelques messages lors de conversations en dehors du travail. JJ intervint à son tour avec quelques secondes de décalage.

— J'imagine que vous avez vos raisons et je suis contente qu'Emily soit désignée, mais… Quand partez-vous ? Et qui va remplacer Emily ?

Hotchner se permit de répondre.

— Je m'en vais à la fin du mois et un agent sera nommé à la place d'Emily. Celui-ci arrivera la semaine prochaine pour prendre ses fonctions au sein de l'équipe et apprendre ce qu'il doit apprendre. Je resterai malgré tout joignable en cas d'urgence.

Le silence retomba où tous mesuraient que le départ de Hotch' aurait des conséquences sur les habitudes de chacun. Cependant JJ préférait de loin qu'Emily soit à la tête de l'équipe plutôt que de devoir accueillir un inconnu à sa tête.

— Je vous laisse avec l'agent Hotchner, reprit Erin Strauss, vous pourrez lui poser vos questions si vous en avez.

Elle regard Hotchner et le salua d'un signe de tête avant de quitter la salle de réunion. Ce dernier reprit à l'attention de ses agents.

— Je tiens à ce que la prise de fonction de Prentiss se déroule au mieux. Je compte sur vous pour encadrer notre nouvelle recrue et faire comme d'habitude. Mon absence ne changera rien. Vous avez les compétences, la rigueur et êtes complémentaires.

Il regarda Emily :

— Et ton bureau sera disponible dès demain.

Il reporta son attention sur les agents.

— Si vous avez des questions, je vous écoute.

Derek était encore sous le coup de cette annonce et fut le premier à interroger Hotchner :

— Est-ce qu'il y a une chance que vous reveniez sur votre décision ?

— Non, fit Aaron.

— Vous dites que vous serez joignable en cas d'urgence, reprit Spencer Reid, mais pour combien de temps ? Ce bonus a une limite n'est-ce pas ?

— Le temps qu'il faudra. Mais vous vous rendrez vite compte que je ne suis pas si indispensable que vous pouvez le penser.

JJ croisa les jambes et demanda à son tour :

— Toujours à propos du remplacement d'Emily… Je sais que j'insiste mais c'est important. Qui va la remplacer ? Un agent de Quantico ou un agent extérieur à nos bureaux ?

— Je ne suis pas censé vous le dire tout de suite. Elle est agent à New York et s'appelle Holly Regan. Elle a passé le concours de profiler il y a quelques mois et attendait son transfert.

JJ s'abstiendrait de demander des détails sur cette recrue de sexe féminin et ce dernier point ne lui plaisait pas.

Rossi prit enfin la parole en regardant Emily.

— En tout cas, félicitations Emily, tu le mérites, même si pour cela, nous devons nous séparer de Hotch'.

Emily lui sourit légèrement et acquiesça d'un signe de tête pour le remercier. Elle ne se sentait pas tout à fait à l'aise vis-à-vis de cette promotion. Hotchner conclut :

— Vous pouvez retourner à vos tâches respectives.

Il s'adressa à Emily :

— Et nous allons faire de même.

JJ vit Emily et Hotchner ressortir et se leva. Cette promotion signifiait-elle aussi qu'Emily serait moins disponible pour elle ? Cette idée lui plaisait moins que le côté « nouveau patron » qui serait un nouveau prétexte pour la taquiner. Pénélope la suivit à travers la plateforme et commenta :

— Peut-être qu'elle pourra nous accorder des journées shoppings en fin de mois.

JJ ne répondit pas et Pénélope plissa les yeux en entrant à sa suite dans son bureau.

— Ouhhh, ça va pas fort toi aujourd'hui… C'est le départ de Hotch' qui te dérange ou le fait qu'Emily soit notre nouveau patron ?

JJ ne savait même pas dire ce qui l'agaçait le plus. Peut-être était la prochaine venue de cet agent, peut-être était la continuité de sa mauvaise humeur de la veille. Après tout, pourquoi devait-elle avoir une raison pour aller mal ?

— Ca va, fit-elle pour couper court.

Pénélope était sa meilleure amie, mais elle ne pouvait décemment pas lui dire qu'elle trompait Will avec l'agent Prentiss depuis plus de huit mois. Elle avait songé à le faire, à le dire pour libérer sa conscience, mais Pénélope aurait peut-être voulu libérer la sienne et Derek l'aurait su, puis Spencer et finalement ce secret n'en aurait plus été un.

Pénélope posa les dossiers qu'elle tenait contre elle sur le bureau de JJ et s'installa sur une chaise face à elle. JJ ne semblait pas dans son assiette depuis quelques semaines et elle l'avait remarquée plus réservée. JJ n'avait jamais été ainsi, surtout pas avec elle. Elle se pinça les lèvres en hésitant, mais se lança.

— Tu vas finir par me cracher le morceau ou je dois encore attendre des semaines ? demanda Pénélope.

JJ eut un sourire nerveux. Pénélope la connaissait mais il était hors de question qu'elle parle de sa relation avec Emily. Pourtant, elle devait parler puisque Pénélope ne la lâcherait pas.

— Bien… Ca ne va pas fort avec Will.

Ce qui n'était pas faux.

— Et l'annonce du départ de Hotch' ne me réjouit pas, voilà.

Ce qui corroborait sa mine fermée et renfrognée.

Pénélope acquiesça d'un signe de tête, ravie de constater que sa meilleure amie lui parlait enfin.

— D'accord, reprit l'analyste technique dans un signe de main. Will m'a appelé samedi et m'a dit que tu travaillais sur un dossier avec Emily. Or, il n'y avait aucun dossier en cours et crois-moi je sais tout ce qui passe ici dans ses bureaux. Avec qui étais-tu ?

JJ pouvait mentir à Will, mais pas à Pénélope qui savait en effet tout ce qui se passait dans les locaux du BAU.

— J'étais chez Emily, avec Emily et avec personne d'autre. J'avais besoin de prendre l'air et nous sommes allées nous balader vers Belmont Bay.

Penelope ne l'avait pas quittée des yeux et continuait de la détailler. Elle fronça les sourcils.

— Pourquoi tu n'es pas venue me voir pour me parler ? Je sais pas, moi, avant tu n'hésitais pas à m'appeler ou à venir dans mon bureau dès que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Penelope avait raison songeait JJ. Son aventure avec Emily la troublait à un point qu'elle ne savait plus à qui se confier. Emily était entièrement concernée et en tant que collègue mutuelle, JJ ne préférait pas impliquait Pénélope.

— Je ne voulais pas te déranger, tu es avec Kevin et on ne peut pas vraiment dire que ces derniers mois soient des plus reposants. Emily m'a proposé de sortir alors j'ai dit oui. Je suis passée chez elle vendredi soir, on a discuté et je me suis endormie sur le canapé. Le lendemain elle m'a proposé une balade et j'ai accepté. Y'a personne d'autres…

Elle réalisa son impair et précisa.

— Personne de masculin avec qui je pourrai tromper Will pour répondre à ta question.

Penelope hésita encore un instant et voyait bien JJ emprise à des doutes, à des appréhensions. Elle n'aimait pas voir son amie aussi perturbée.

— Il se passe quelque chose entre Emily et toi ? Tu me le dirais si entre vous deux, il y avait plus qu'une simple sortie à Belmont Bay ?

Les yeux de JJ s'étaient aussitôt agrandis sur la première question de Penelope. Comment pouvait-elle imaginer une chose pareille ? Comment pouvait-elle en arriver à pareille conclusion alors qu'Emily et elle gardaient leur distance aux bureaux.

— Non ! fit-elle avec conviction. Bon sang, non… C'est…

Etait-ce si évident ?

— Emily… Non… Jamais !

Penelope gardait un air sérieux devant autant d'emportement dans la réponse de JJ.

— Will m'a dit que tu passais beaucoup de temps avec Em'. L'autre soir au bar, vous vous êtes carrément enfuies l'une après l'autre après être sorties des toilettes, expliqua Penelope. Et j'ai fait parler Derek qui m'a dit qu'Emily jouait pour l'autre camp, chose que j'avais déjà devinée après avoir surpris ses regards sur toi JJ.

Les joues de JJ s'empourprèrent et elle se leva d'un mouvement nerveux avant de se diriger vers la cafetière. Elle s'apprêta à remplir sa tasse mais s'arrêta dans son élan. La caféine était déconseillée dans son état. Elle ramena ses mains sur le meuble, n'arrivant pas à croire que Penelope savait autant que Derek et peut-être d'autres personnes.

— Je… Je ne voulais pas en arriver là… On devait arrêter… Mais c'est plus fort que moi.

Penelope se leva en affichant une mine désappointée par les aveux de JJ. Elle approcha d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule.

— Bon sang, JJ… Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

JJ releva son regard sur Penelope, ses prunelles bleues imbibées de larmes. Se confesser après tous ces mois passés semblait lui ôter un poids immense de ses minces épaules.

— Je ne sais pas, fit-elle d'une voix plus empreinte d'émotions. Je sais pas ce qui m'arrive Pen'…

Sans tarder et affectée par ce qu'elle voyait dans les yeux de son amie, Penelope la prit dans ses bras dans l'espoir de la réconforter. Elle n'était pas pour le fait de tromper l'autre, ni pour les mensonges et les infidélités, mais que pouvait-elle faire d'autre hormis soutenir sa meilleure amie qui, de toute évidence, était déchirée de l'intérieur.

— Ca va aller, ma belle, rassura Penelope dans une voix presque maternelle. Tout va finir par rentrer dans l'ordre. On trouvera une solution, mais il faut que tu me parles.

Des larmes de soulagement roulaient sur les joues de JJ tandis que les bras de Penelope la réconfortaient. Elle se recula pourtant et avoua dans cet élan de confession :

— Je suis enceinte.

Penelope fronça les sourcils sur cette annonce qu'elle n'avait pas pu deviner. Ses mains repoussèrent quelques mèches blondes du visage de sa meilleure amie alors qu'elle tentait d'assimiler l'ampleur de la situation dans laquelle se trouvait JJ.

— Viens, assieds-toi, la guida Penelope vers une chaise.

Une fois JJ installée, elle garda ses mains dans les siennes et poursuivit :

— Et ils sont au courant ? Je veux dire Will et Emily ?

JJ répondit d'un signe négatif de la tête et ajouta :

— Will ne veut pas d'enfant… On en a déjà parlé…

Penelope devait réfléchir posément et intelligemment pour conseiller JJ au mieux. Celle-ci semblait si désemparée devant elle et elle mesurait le poids de ce qu'elle avait dû porter pendant ces derniers mois.

— Depuis combien de temps ?

— Bientôt trois mois. Et ça va bientôt se voir, répondit JJ. Je ne sais pas si je dois le garder, si je dois en parler à Emily. J'ai peur qu'elle le prenne mal et elle aurait raison… Quant à Will, il aura son mot à dire puisque ce bébé vient de lui.

Penelope leva les sourcils sur les explications de JJ.

— Il ne s'agit ni de lui, ni d'Emily pour l'instant, ma chérie, répondit Penelope avec ferveur. Il s'agit de toi, JJ, de ce que toi, tu veux. Parce que c'est toi qui vas le porter pendant neuf mois puis le mettre au monde. Tu dois d'abord prendre la décision par rapport à toi et non par rapport à Will ou Emily.

Mais JJ ne se voyait pas prendre cette décision seule. L'avis d'Emily comptait et elle attendait le bon moment pour lui parler. Elle avait d'abord opté pour la rupture, pensant que tout rentrerait dans l'ordre, mais elle s'était trompée. La distance n'avait fait qu'empirer les choses et Will chez elle, JJ se sentait comme prise au piège par ses décisions et les choix qu'elle avait faits. Comment Emily réagirait-elle de la savoir porter l'enfant de Will ? Devait-elle avorter ? Avait-elle seulement envie d'être maman ? Comment le pouvait-elle alors que sa vie sentimentale était totalement instable ? Un enfant s'élevait à deux, ou seul, mais pas à trois et JJ refusait d'être ce genre de mère partagée entre son travail, son mari et son « amant ». Le bipper de Penelope sonna et celle-ci dut se lever.

— Hotch' a besoin de moi. On se voit tout à l'heure et n'hésite pas à venir me voir.

— Merci Pen'…

— De rien mon petit choux.

Penelope quitta le bureau et JJ se reprit. Elle devait se remettre de ses émotions, devait se remettre au travail. Plusieurs fax étaient arrivés et JJ devait les trier et déterminer les urgences qui le concernaient. Il serait bientôt midi et elle s'impatientait de voir Emily la retrouver.

Histoire complète en téléchargement accès VIP sur le site slayerstime


End file.
